


one-on-one [aftermath remix]

by grendelity (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grendelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise finally succeeds in getting Aomine to play him. [art]</p>
            </blockquote>





	one-on-one [aftermath remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seishundays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishundays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1-on-1 please!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69288) by seikaa. 



> When I saw this original picture, I couldn't resist. Thank you for drawing it, seishundays/seikaa! ♥


End file.
